deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:The Yoshiman
Done I did it. =j - Ash Crimson 21:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Combined Weapons Hi Yoshiman. Long time, no see. Anyway, I've started making articles of combo weapons (they're so awesome). So far, I've made only one: Paddlesaw, but I'll make a few others. What's your favourite combo weapon? Besides the paddlesaw, I also like the boomstick. MagcargoMan 00:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I would like to know about all the other combo weapons. Thanks for asking. But did this magazine have any combo weapons that aren't mentioned in the combined weapons article? MagcargoMan 01:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I had my own really cool combined weapon idea. I call it a 'Pin Missile'! It's a grenade with nails attached to it (via duct tape), so, of course, it's made from a grenade and a box of nails. Basically, it's an impromptu scarpnel bomb. When it explodes it sends nails flying every where. MagcargoMan 01:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno I don't really care either way, I just hope she learned her lesson. Frank-West 00:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RDR :I'm only about half way through it so far. - Ash SURVIVOR DLC SUMMARY BLOG CHECK IT OUT CHECK OUT MY NEW BLOG SURVIVOR SUMMARY IT BASICALLY IS USED FOR TRIVIA AND BIOS ON MY SURVIVOR IDEAS SO DON'T EXPECT ANY SURVIVOR INFO ON THE MISSION IDEA BLOG FROM NOW ON :O also LINK TO CANDY'S PHSYCO THEME ON SUMMARY BLOG yoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :o check out survivor mode blog it's updaaaaaaaaaaaaaated booooooooooooooooooooo. doooooooooo it or i'll be upset with YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. WTF like omg Frank is trying to fight me again :' he's saying we don't do Weapons of choice for survivors who arent equiped with weapons, and now he's undoing any survivors with weapons of choice :' HELP THE WIKI :C and i know we do weapons of choice. Do you want to crush peoples dreams :' unless you get confirmation you shouldnt do appearences because what if someone reads their favorite survivor and they see they only appear in DR1 he/she is going to be crushed, and you'll give people the wrong idea trust me i'm a "woman" you know what you go do that i will not atop you but when people start a'coming don't come crawlin cause i'll say "i toll you so foo" weapons of choice So I saw the little conversation between you and karen about the weapons of choice. She added "ceremonial sword and guitar" to the A Strange Group survivors. Should that be reverted?--Mistertrouble189 02:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Weapons of choice i thought WoCs is supposed to be the weapons that the said survivor is best with i thought we always did that. so that when people play they know wich weapons to equip to who :c your defintion of WoCs is retarted and won't help anyone... i now know and knowing is half the battle YOU STILL HAVENT COMMENTED ON SURVIVOR MODE >:o comments ;c the comment don't make me poke you. Honestly I don't know how >_< Sorry, dood. Oh, and I'll change the DRF box colors tomorrow. What colors do you have in mind? - Ash Crimson 06:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Go look at it now. I changed it so the links are black. If that doesn't work I'll make it purple. Also, I finally categorized all of those images! I need to re-add the location pic though.. I changed the template back to what it was before.. and had to revert like 95 edits =\ - Ash Crimson 16:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I know he was trying to help.. and that he's a good editor. But yeah, the thing was crazy complicated. I have a feeling the tab thing's never gonna happen =\ I asked for help at the main wiki, and got nothing. Everything they suggested didn't work. =\ Maybe that Wagnike dood can help us out. - Ash Crimson 16:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You could ask him if you'd like. I'd rather talk to him for now because he's probably annoyed that I undid all of the work he put into that template V_V - Ash Crimson 16:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC)